Philius Dormier
Philius Dormier is an Imperial found in any of the three Event Exchange locations in Auridon, Glenumbra or Stonefalls. He sells furniture related to various events. He is an assistant of The Impresario. Furnishings for sale Quotes Outside the events: *''"I'm sorry, but the Impresario isn't in right now. She said something about needing more feathers. Or was that flowers? Please do come back soon. I'm sure she'll have something wonderful to share with you then!"'' *''"Ah, welcome! Looking for the Impresario? Actually, so am I. I knew I should have written her schedule down! She should be back soon, though."'' *''"Are you here about a reward? For one of our excellent festivals or celebrations? I'm just the assistant, unfortunately, and I don't have access to our stock. You'll have to come back when the Impresario returns. Sorry!"'' *''"Sorry, the Impresario isn't in. Her business takes her all over Tamriel, but she should return soon."'' *''"Feel free to pet the indriks, but please don't feed them. For such marvelous creatures, they have unusually sensitive stomachs. By the way, the Impresario is away on business, but she'll return in time for the next festival or celebration!"'' *''"Welcome to the Impresario's home away from home! She's not here right now, but she'll be back soon."'' *''"Wondering what this place is? I can help! When you complete one of our annual festivals or celebrations, the Impresario arrives to redeem your rewards. Come back soon and you'll see!"'' *''"I love visitors! Unfortunately, we're not open right now. But when the next festival or celebration starts, have no fear! The Impresario will be here to redeem your rewards!"'' *''"You've missed her! The Impresario, I mean. She'll be back soon, I'm almost totally certain!"'' *''""Welcome! Make yourself at home! Stay as long as you like! The Impresario should be back soon, but to tell you the truth, she never informs me of her comings and goings."'' During the events: *''"Let's see … if I add this to this, then …. Oh, sorry! The Impresario can speak with you now. Go on!"'' *''"A busy time! The Impresario has been talking to visitors all day! Have you, by chance, spoken to her yet? If not, please do!"'' *''"I love talking to customers, but you're probably here to speak to the Impresario. She's right over there!"'' *''"Our indriks are beautiful, don't you think? Feel free to take a closer look! You might also want to chat with the Impresario. She's back from her travels and ready to make a deal."'' *''"What luck, my friend! The Impresario has returned and she's ready to trade! Don't mind the indrik. He's just a little feisty today."'' *''"Does jester have one "s" or two? Oh, apologies. You must want the Impresario. She's around here somewhere!"'' Gallery Philius Dormier Witches Festival.png|Dormier During Witches' Festival (full-body). Philius Dormier Dialogue Witches Festival.png|Dormier During Witches' Festival (dialogue screen). Appearances * Category:Online: Imperials Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Merchants Category:Online: Furnishers Category:Online: Auridon Characters Category:Online: Glenumbra Characters Category:Online: Stonefalls Characters